Switch
by Prepare-for-the-crazy
Summary: When the core four get caught in a storm, something strange happens. The only pairing is Hero's Cuties, and it's rated T for slight suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**I saw a post/picture a while ago. It was where the 4 all switch bodies because of a storm that glitched them all up. I just suddenly got the urge to write this, and if you were the one who posted that stuff, I thank you. so enjoy!  
**"C'mon, Stinkbrain! Hammertime and Sarge are waiting for us!" Vanellope yelled back to her closest friend, Ralph. The bad-guy-turned-good smirked as he watched the nine-year-old girl glitch across the station. After tinkering with the code a bit, Felix had made it so she could enter and leave her game as she wished. Something she was very grateful for. She glitched once again and was about to call out to ralph again when she bumped into something. Or _Someone._

"Whoa there, little missy." Felix said as he helped the fallen Vanellope back up. "Better watch where you're goin' next time."

"Yeah, cavity. I don't need you tiring out my husband before I get to have my fun with him for the night." Calhoun said as she smirked at Vanellope's disgusted look and Felix's blush. She scooped Felix up and put him on her shoulder as Ralph caught up with the rest of them.

"Where to today, Wreck-It?" Calhoun asked the giant of a man.

"According to our schedule it's of to _Fix-It Felix, Jr. _for the day." He answered her. He was still a little uneasy of his best friend's fiancee. He could still feel the soreness from when she last hit him. It might of been playful, but she sure could pack the punch.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Vanellope asked as she glitched up onto Ralph's shoulder. She pointed a finger in the direction of the game. "Carry the president to the game, peasant."

"You still don't understand this whole 'president' thing, do ya kid?" Ralph sighed but continued on all the same. Felix tried, and failed, to stifle his giggle. Those two were just like brother and sister. He smiled down at his wife as they continued on to his game. He didn't miss her "look". It was their secret code that only they knew what it meant. If they gave each other that look, you better believe they already have plans for the night. He couldn't help the honeyglows that lit his face as he looked away.

"Hey, guys-" Felix said as they were starting to approach his game, but was interuptted by a loud rumbling sound. They all looked around for the source of the sound, but could find none.

"Woah, Ralphie." Vanellope stated. "Are you hungry or what?"

"Hey! Don't blame that on me, kid. It wasn't me!" Ralph said offended.

"Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaah. I gotcha, buddy." Vanellope giggled as she watched Ralph get irriatated. This was just too easy.

"Stop it you two." Calhoun interuptted before any real arguement could start. "Let's just get to the game, and get this day over and done with."

Ralph and Vanellope quickly shut up in fear of getting another Calhoun punishment. If they were lucky, Felix would step in and coax her into letting them go. Currently, though, the handyman seemed distracted by his wife's hand on his leg than anything else. Chances were he wouldn't be able to save them this time. They went over to Ralph's house that was made just for all of them to fit in.

"Sorry about the mess." Ralph said as he pushed a few bricks out of the way. "A few off the bricks have been coming loose."

Felix instantly stood up on his wife's armored shoulder. He pulled out his hammer, and held it up in a heroic way.

"That's alright. I can fix it!" He said. He jumped up and was about to hit his hammer against the roof of the house when a loud crach was heard and everything went black.

"Aaah!" Felix yelled at the sudden disappearance of his target and let out a painful groan when he connected with the ceiling instead. Vanellope let out a squeal and blue coding was seen throughout the entire house.

"Calm down, kid." Ralph said starting to panic.

"Felix! Are you alright?!" Calhoun said worriedly.

"Just fine, sugar plum." Felix got out as he tried to feel his way around.

"Am I the only one that feels that?" Vanellope squeaked out.

"Ouch!" All four of them said at the same time as they felt a course of electricity knock them all off their feet and on their rumps. The lights then came on, and Ralph rubbed his head.

"Jiminy Jaminy..." He muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! Well, thanks to you who reviewed, favorited, and are following my story! I'm sorry to say, but it might be a while before my next chapter is up. School is getting pretty rough, and I need to start focusing on it. And so no one gets confused, the () are the actual person. The one talking is just the body. So enjoy this while you can!**

"Ralph" looked around the house.

"Good golly. Are you okay, Tammy." He asked as he looked around. His eyes landed on Calhoun and he was about to let out a sigh of relief when he heard a voice say something.

"Did that blackout mess something up with your head, Wreck-It. You are never, _NEVER,_ allowed to call me that. That name is only allowed to be used by my husband. Fix-It. Speaking of which where is he?" Everyone turned to look at "Felix" as he said all of this.

"Y-You are Felix." Said "Calhoun" who was pointing a shaky finger at the handyman. "And sweet monkey milk I'm the sarge!"

"Whoa!" Said the new Felix. He reached for his toolbelt and whipped out his hammer. "Where's my gun? And who the great mother of Cybugs are you?"

"It's me! Vanellope!" Calhoun said. She then started skipping around the room, and said in a sing-song voice. "I'm now the sarge, and I can beat people up now!~"

As Calhoun (Vanellope) hopped around the room, Felix (Calhoun) looked at Ralph.

"So is that really you, Wreck-It?" He/she asked.

"N-No, Tammy. It's me, Felix." Ralph (Felix) answered Felix (Calhoun). "So if I'm Ralph, you're me, Vanellope's you, then that means..."

Everyone turned to look at the new "Vanellope." She was just now waking up.

"Ooooooh..." She/he groaned in a voice that was way too deep for a nine-year-old. "What just happened?"

"Now, Wreck-It, don't freak out." Felix (Calhoun) said calmly. Vanellope (Ralph) turned to look at Felix (Calhoun), and gave him/her a confused look.

"Why did you call me 'Wreck-It'? Normally your wife calls me that..." Vanellope (Ralph) then gawked at the sight of Calhoun (Vanellope) skipping and singing around his house. "What happened to your wife?"

"Ralph...something's happened." Ralph (Felix) told Vanellope (Ralph). "It seems we've all been...switched around."

Vanellope (Ralph) gawked at Ralph (Felix) and started glitching like crazy.

"Y-You're me...and I'm..." Vanellope (Ralph) looked down at herself/himself. "I'm Vanellope! I'm the kid!"

Vanellope (Ralph) started glitching around the room, and freaked out when she/he didn't stop glitching.

"H-h-h-how do I-i-i-i s-st-stop this, k-k-ki-kid?" Vanellope (Ralph) started screaming. Calhoun (Vanellope) stopped her parade around the house, and laughed at Vanellope's (Ralph's) trouble.

"You have to calm down and control your emotions. Adoi!" Calhoun (Vanellope) scoffed. "It's obvious you're the stinkbrain. Sarge and Hammertime would have figured it out if they were in my body. Hey! I get a gun now! That's so cool!"

Calhoun (Vanellope) brought out one of the many guns in her newly acquired suit of armor. She then pointed it at random things, and made "pew" sounds. The gun then suddenly went off, and blasted a lamp from existence.

"Watch where you're aiming that thing, you little cavity!" Felix (Calhoun) yelled. "That gun isn't a toy! It's a lethal weapon and you could hurt someone!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Calhoun (Vanellope) defended herself. "My finger slipped is all."

"It so was your fault, kid!" Vanellope (Ralph) yelled. "You could've killed us!"

"Stop it right now you two!" Felix (Calhoun) shouted. "Don't stat foghting just yet."

"Whatcha gonna do about it, shortie?" Calhoun (Vanellope) asked Felix (Calhoun). "I'm bigger than you now, and you can't boss be around any more!"

"That's enough out of you three!" Ralph (Felix) shouted at them. He ended up accidentally wrecking a perfectly good bookshelf, and winced as it hit the wall and made a hole in that too. "Sorry...but you all need to calm down! We need to figure out why we are all like this. We need to make a plan!"

Felix (Calhoun) nodded his/her head. "Wreck-It...well, Fix-It is right. We need to make a course of action and execute it. Who should we ask to help us?"

The room was silent before Ralph (Felix) suddenly perked up, and knocked a few bricks off the roof.

"Sorry...we could get the surge protector! I just don't know how to reach him." He said.

"We just need to go through the portal." Vanellope (Ralph) said. "He always stops me when I leave or enter a game. So you just walk through and we'll ask what happened."

"Hey! That's smart thinking for a stinkbrain!" Calhoun (Vanellope) joked. "I think you're getting smarter by being in my body!"

Vanellope (Ralph) just rolled her/his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just figure out what happened..."

**I'm writing this and I'm confused. Here's a little bit of help. Felix is in Ralph's body. Ralph is in Vanellope's body. Vanellope is in Calhoun's body. And Calhoun is in Felix's body. I hope that clears some of it up. Again, you'll have to wait for me to get the next chapter up. I'll get it up a.s.a.p.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So I'm going to update as much as possible this week. My mom will be taking my laptop for a trip, and I won't be able to update for a whole week. So I'll update as soon as I can. Enjoy!**

"Here goes nothing." Ralph (Felix) said. He walked through the plug in and waited for Surge to come. He didn't.

"Well, Jiminy Jaminy. It didn't work." Ralph (Felix) said.

Ralph looked back at the group from the other side. He shrugged his shoulders and walked back to them. Again, nothing happened.

"Wait. How about I go through?" Vanellope (Ralph) offered. "Maybe it's looking for my code, and it's popping up 'Fix-It Felix' instead."

They all watched as Vanellope walked through the portal, and Surge popped out of nowhere.

"Name?" He asked without looking up.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz." Vanellope (Ralph) said with a smirk.

Surge looked up, and his glasses nearly fell off when he saw Vanellope.

"Princess! My apologies! I thought you were-" He was interrupted by Calhoun laughing. Startled by this, he looked at the four.

"What is going on with you guys?" He shouted. Felix (Calhoun) stepped forward with an air of confidence that was unlike him. He cocked his hips, and set his hands on them.

"We were hoping you could tell us, civilian." He/She said. "It seems we've all been switched around."

Surge straightened his glasses as he looked at them all.

"Listen. I hate pranks, and I don't want to be bothered." Surge said as he started to fade away.

"Now see here." Felix (Calhoun) said. "We are not messing around! You listen here, civilian."

He/She picked Surge up by his collar. Surge looked scared of the 8-bit handyman. Ralph (Felix) suddenly pulled Felix (Calhoun) away.

"Don't be so hard on him, Tammy." He pleaded. Felix (Calhoun) huffed and looked at Surge.

"You got lucky this time." He/She said as he/she backed away.

"Can you tell us why we're like this?" Ralph (Felix) said pleadingly.

"Well, this is unusual." Surge said. "I'm guessing when the blackout occured, your codes went to the first host they could find. I'm not sure how you would change back."

"Sweet!" Calhoun (Vanellope) cheered. "I'm stuck as a badass!"

"Vanellope!" Ralph (Felix) reprimanded. "Who taught you such...vulgar language?"

"Stinkbrain." She stated plainly.

Everyone turned to look at Vanellope (Ralph) who held her/his hands up in defense.

"I can't be the only one. I'm sure Sarge has taught her something." She/He tried to defend himself.

"Hey! I hold my mouth when around the cavity!" Felix (Calhoun) said.

"Well...actually. What does 'fuck' mean?" Calhoun (Vanellope) asked.

"VANELLOPE!" Ralph (Felix) shouted. "Where did you here THAT?"

"Well, I have this...vision. It's like I'm talking to Hammertime, but I'm not me. I'm Calhoun. And she asked if he wanted to fuck on the brick pile." Calhoun (Vanellope) said innocently.

Ralph (Felix) went red, and so did Felix (Calhoun). Vanellope's (Ralph's) jaw dropped.

"Dude! On my brick pile?!" She/He shouted.

"It was her idea. She is very insistent." Ralph (Felix) defended himself.

"I regret nothing." Felix (Calhoun) chuckled.

"I hate to interupt, but" Surge said. "I think switching bodies even allowed you to unlock different memories."

"W-What?" Ralph (Felix) said with fear all in his voice.

"Fix-It?" Felix (Calhoun) said surprised. "Is there something I should know?"

"N-No!" He said quickly. "It's just what happened before...us that I don't want you to see."

"Oh. I'm checking this out." Felix (Calhoun) said as he/she closed his/her eyes. When they opened they stared at Ralph.

"Holy hotcakes, Fix-It!" Felix (Calhoun) yelled. "How many chicks were you with before me?"

"Well...not THAT many..." Ralph (Felix) muttered.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!" Calhoun (Vanellope) suddenly shouted. They all stared curiously at her as she curled up in a little ball, and rocked herself back in forth. "THAT'S what you and Hammertime do when you miss my races? You're both liars!"

"This is where I go." Surge said as he started to fade away again. "Oh, I suggest you don't tell anyone until you've switched back. It can worry others."

Felix (Calhoun) pointed a finger at Ralph (Felix).

"We'll talk about this later, but we should all go to the game we're supposed to go to." Felix (Calhoun) commanded. They nodded in approval as Ralph (Felix) and Felix (Calhoun), Calhoun (Vanellope) to Hero's Duty, and Vanellope (Ralph) to Sugar Rush.


	4. Chapter 4

**How's it going people! I heard you guys like the "brick pile" thing. Hehehe. My friend actually gave me that idea. So you thank her. Anyways, enjoy!**

The core four knew they were gonna have to try their best. They had never actually seen each other play during their game, but how hard could it be. Everyone's biggest worry was that Vanellope would spill their secret before they had the chance to fix it. Calhoun (Vanellope) stretched as she woke up. She was going to prove to Sarge that her job wasn't as hard as she made it seem. She went down to were the soldiers were waiting. They all stood tall as soon as they saw her.

"Hey-a, guys!" She exclaimed. "You all ready for fudge-tastic day? I know I am!"

The men looked at each other confused. This was...odd.

"Don't start talking all at once!" Calhoun (Vanellope) snickered as they guys continued to share a confused silence. "What's up with you guys? Say someth-"

_Quarter Alert!_

"Sweet!" Calhoun (Vanellope) cheered. "Let's do this!"

"Make way for the first person shooter!" A few guys shouted. They all went in a formation around Calhoun (Vanellope).

"This thing is so COOL!" Calhoun (Vanellope) said as she inspected the scree. The screen then flickered to life to show the player. "AWESOME! You can actually see the player! Can they see us?"

Then she realised something. If they could see her, then they heard what she was saying right now. She put on the best mean look she had, and stood tall.

"We are...uh...here to...KILL BUGS! Yeah, and these aren't regular bugs! They are all...machiney and stuff! So...let's go kill them!" Calhoun (Vanellope) said. She made a note to ask Sarge what her lines were. The player looked around confused.

"Uhh...okay." He said. They all watched as the hanger door opened. Vanellope nearly froze in place at how many Cybugs there were. They were everywhere!

"Sweet mother of monkey milk!" She screamed as one exploded right next to her.

_In Sugar Rush_

Vanellope (Ralph) looked at the millions of candy people. She/He shifted the princess dress she/he was in.

"How do chicks wear these things?" She/He said to herself/himself. "I think I'm getting a rash on my a-"

"Your majesty." Sour Bill said as he stepped out next to Vanellope (Ralph). "It's time to get to your places."

"Oh, right." She/He said. "Thanks, Sour Bill."

Vanellope (Ralph) walked out of her/his royal stand. She/He walked to the cart. Atleast he knew which one to go to.

_Quarter Alert_

"Choose an avatar!" A voice said. A few sounds were heard when the player finally chose a character. "You have choosen Vanellope Von Schweetz!"

"Great..." Vanellope (Ralph) muttered. Vanellope (Ralph) was suddenly in the kart.

"3.2.1. Go!" The voice announced. Vanellope (Ralph) looked down at the pedals. She/He felt the player pressing on one pedal, and she/he gently pressed down on it.

"Whoa!" She/He shouted as the kart lurched forward suddenly. "Aaaaaah!"

_In Fix-It Felix, Jr._

"I'm Gonna Wreck It!" Ralph (Felix) shouted. It was good thing that he knew the one line. He watched as the residents all called out for him. He had to bite his tongue to make sure he didn't respond to their cries of help. He watched as his wife, who was in his body, came running out with his hammer.

"I Can Fix It!" He/She said in reply to their calls. He/She starts hopping around fixing the windows. Ralph (Felix) starts pounding bricks as Felix (Calhoun) expertly dodged them. Ralph (Felix) was very impressed.

"Hey!" The player shouted. "What's the big idea?"

Ralph (Felix) looked down to see that Felix (Calhoun) wasn't moving with the joystick's movements.

"Tammy!" He whispered."You have to go the same direction that the joystick points you in."

"But then I'll lose the game." He/She whispered back. "I already know the quickest course of action to fix everything."

Ralph (Felix) should've seen this. His wife always had a plan. The way to winning his game was no exception. She was going to go her way. Even if it wasn't the player's way.

"Honey, please." Ralph (Felix) begged without breaking character. "If you don't, our game could get unplugged!"

Felix (Calhoun) sighed and glared at Ralph (Felix). "Fine."

He/She moved with the joystick. After a long and excrutiating experience, the kid finally got to the top. Felix (Calhoun) watched as they threw Ralph (Felix) off the building. He/She flinched as she/he watched the impact. Ralph (Felix) groaned as he held onto his stomach. Right when he/she was about to see if he was alright, Mary kissed his cheek. Felix (Calhoun) froze. He/She stared at the cheery Nicelander.

**SPLAT!**

Felix (Calhoun) slapped a pie right in Mary's face.

"How dare you!?" He/She shouted. "Do you do this every time?"

"W-Why yes, Felix." Mary said timidly.

"I'm gonna kill you!" He/She shouted as he/she chased Mary down the apartment.

"Hold on, sweetie!" Ralph (Felix) shouted as he went after them. "We're still in game mode!"

After along day at work, the core four met in _Fix-It Felix, Jr._

"How was your guy's day?" Vanellope asked.

"Considering that I just found out my husband lets some bimbo kiss his cheek, I'm just peachy!" Felix (Calhoun) said sarcastically.

"Honey..." Ralph (Felix) whined.

"I don't want to hear it." He/She said holding up his/her hand.

"...I nearly killed myself..." Vanellope (Ralph) said. "That kart is hard to handle."

"Well, I need to learn Sarge's lines." Calhoun (Vanellope) announced.

"Maybe we can teach each other!" Ralph (Felix) said. "We can learn how to be each other until we change to our normal body! Who's with me?"

Felix put his hand out.

"I'm in." Calhoun (Vanellope) said putting in her own hand.

"Me too." Vanellope (Ralph said as he set his hand in the circle. Everyone turned to look at Calhoun. She had her hands crossed stubbornly. She tried to avoid eye contact.

"Fine." She sighed and put in her hand.

"Don't worry, guys and girls!" Ralph (Felix) said. "We can do this together!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My mom took my laptop for her trip. I finally have it back, though! So I hope you enjoy!**

"Okay, Stinkbrain." Calhoun (Vanellope) said. "You gently press on the pedal. Gently. If you press it too hard, you'll-"

She was interrupted by Vanellope (Ralph) and her kart suddenly flying forward followed by screaming. She watched as she/he turned the wheel to avoid different obstacles.

"Good job, Ralphie!" Calhoun (Vanellope) cheered. "You're a natural at this!"

"How do I make it stop!?" Vanellope (Ralph) screamed as she/he turned to avoid a giant candy corn in the road.

"Just take your foot off the pedal. A-doi!" Calhoun (Vanellope) snickered. "You were doing good, though."

The kart gradually slowed down. Vanellope (Ralph) kicked the door open, and fell out onto the ground. She/He crawled a couple of feet away while panting heavily.

"Heh, kid." Vanellope (Ralph) started to chuckle as she/he stood up. "I can still remember when I was teaching you this stuff."

Calhoun (Vanellope) looked confused for a moment.

"I know what you're talking about, but I can't seem to remem-" She started before she was hit with a memory. She was wearing a wedding dress, but it wasn't her. She looked nexto her, expecting to see Felix, but was shocked to see a different man. Suddenly, a giant cybug burst through the window above them. She watched in horror as the handsome man was eaten. She pulled a gun from seemingly no where, and shot the creature before it could transform. She started screaming and continued to scream as the memory faded. She only snapped out when Vanellope (Ralph) kicked her shin.

"I-I'm sorry. I just...I have to go." She said as she started to leave. Vanellope (Ralph) stepped in front of her path.

"What happened?" She/He asked.

"I just gotta go, okay?" She said as she pushed her/him. Not ready for the push, she/he fell backwards.

"Hey! That hur-" She/He started to exclaim before having her/his own flashback. The other Sugar Rush kids were towering above.

"Hey, Glitch."

"Freak."

"You're a mistake."

"Why are you even here?"

Vanellope started to crawl away. A sharp pain attacked her side as a racer kicked her. They started laughing as she cried. She cowered in fear. Vanellope (Ralph) gasped as she/he came back to the present. Calhoun (Vanellope) was already long gone. She/He sank to the ground.

"Oh, kid..." She/He muttered. "I'm so sorry..."

_Back with the very confused married couple_

"What do you mean I always have to follow their directions? I like giving orders not following them." Felix (Calhoun) said angerily. "I could have this game done and over with in 5 minutes tops."

"I'm sure you could, honey." Ralph (Felix) reassured. "I would never underestimate you. But this is different. This is my game. My _home. _What would I do if it was unplugged? I know you wouldn't want me to move into your game with the dangers it brings."

"Fine. Just remember I'm doing this for you until we fix this." Felix (Calhoun) said pointing a finger at him.

"Thank you, Tammy. I just kn-" Ralph (Felix) said before he slapped a giant hand to his head. "That's it! _Fix! _I don't know why I didn't see this before! My pop taught me how to fix codes! I don't know why I didn't think of it before!"

"Oh thank mod!" Felix (Calhoun) said standing up. "I missed giving orders, but I will kind of miss being in your body. I did have some fun last night."

"Tammy!" Ralph (Felix) gasped. "Please tell me you didn't. It's unfaithful and disturbing! No one should take out their affections through that!"

"Whatever, pint-size." Felix (Calhoun) rolled his/her eyes. They went down to the code room, but suddenly Ralph (Felix) stopped. He was being attacked by a memory of the real Ralph's. He was sitting in his brick pile. He looked up, and saw a party going on. Using his bottles, he was able to look up and see Felix and the Nicelanders. They were singing "Happy Birthday" to Felix. They cheered as he blew out some candles. They were laughing and having a great time. With a sigh, Ralph put the bottles down. He quietly sang "Happy Birthday" to himself before going to sleep. Ralph (Felix) was interuptted by Felix (Calhoun) jumping in front of him.

"Hey there! Got a problem that needs fixing!" He/She said.

"S-Sorry. D-Don't worry about it, sugarbear." He said shaking his head.

"Well, you can tell me later. Right now, I need you to show me what your old man taught you-" Felix (Calhoun) said as he/she entered a memory. An old man was laying on a hospital bed. A 19-year-old Felix was standing above him. He was crying. The old man held up a golden glowing hammer that Felix took from him. With a weary smile, the old man's hand fell lifeless to the bed. Felix broke down in tears on the spot. Crying on the lifeless body.

"N-No." Felix (Calhoun) said as he/she came back to reality. "He died. Felix, why didn't you tell me your father died?"

Ralph (Felix) looked away uncomfortably.

"I-I'd rather not talk about it." He said. "Let's just fix everything. We can talk later.

**Nothing brings everyone together like sad memories. Next update will come up asap!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello strangers that I have never met before! I'm going to start wrapping this story up. I might do one or two more before ending it. It's been a good run. I hope you enjoy!**

Ralph (Felix) and Felix (Calhoun) entered the code room. Felix (Calhoun) watched as Ralph (Felix) went around looking at different pictures of codings. Finally, he held up a piece of coding that had a small, 8-bit picture of Calhoun with Felix's clothing and hammer on. He reached around some more, and pulled out another code that had a picture of Felix in Ralph's clothes.

"Here we are." Ralph (Felix) said happily, but still a little less than his norm. "Now, sugarpie, I need you to use my hammer and hit these. By doing this, it will put Ralph and me back into our original bodies."

Right as Felix (Calhoun) was about to strike the codes, she put the hammer back down.

"Wait." He/She said. "What will happen to my coding if you and Ralph go back into your bodies?"

"You'll just go into the closest, empty body, and you're code will stay there. Since you'll strike Ralph's first, I'll end up in the current body he's using. That would be Vanellope. Then, you'll go into Vanellope's body when you strike my coding back into it's correct format." Ralph (Felix) tried to explain.

"Then I'll be stuck in the cavities body, and she'll be stuck in mine." Felix (Calhoun) said. "How do I get back into my body?"

"We will all meet up by _Hero's Duty, _and switch you guys back." Ralph (Felix) further explained. "Once you get the basic concept of it, it's very easy."

With a nod and a determined face, Felix (Calhoun) raised the hammer up again. This time, he/she struck Ralph's coding. He/She watched as the coding changed to show the real Ralph. He/She looked up to see Ralph's eyes flickering orange. His head shook and he blinked a couple of times.

"Calhoun?" Ralph asked. "Is that you?"

"Not for long." He/She said as he/she struck Felix's coding. She felt herself fly out of the body she was occupying and saw only a blur of red. Then she felt as if she had suddenly hit a wall, and she could only see green. She groaned as she sat up. She was in GCS. She looked down to see she had on a green hoodie.

"Great." She muttered. "I'm still the shortest person ever."

"Hey, Ralph? What happpened to you?" A voice said. Vanellope (Calhoun) turned to see Calhoun (Vanellope) looking at her funny. "Your eyes flashed blue then red."

"It's not Ralph anymore, cavity." She told her. "It's me. Calhoun."

"Sweet mother of mokey milk!" Calhoun (Vanellope) cheered which caused a few passing characters to stare at them. "Sarge, are we changing back into our bodies?"

"Yeah, kid. Now quiet down. I have a reputation to hold up around here." Vanellope (Calhoun) said. "Now come on. We gotta find Fix-It and Wreck-It. Fix-It said we'll meet at _Hero's Duty_."

She started to walk a little way before she felt herself be lifted by her hoodie.

"What do you think you're doing!?" She yelled at Calhoun (Vanellope). "Put me down right now!"

"I will. Don't get your undies all in a bunch." Calhoun (Vanellope) rolled her eyes. "It's just...I saw your backstory..."

Vanellope's (Calhoun's) face darkend.

"Now's not the best time to talk about that, kid." She said. "We can talk about it later."

Calhoun (Vanellope) nodded and followed Vanellope (Calhoun) to the code room in _Hero's Duty. _Just like he said, there was Felix and Ralph. They were waitimg patiently with a piece of coding that had a picture of Vanellope wearing battle armor.

"Just one tap and you guys are normal." Felix said.

"Just do already!" Vanellope (Calhoun) said. "We have..._buisness _to take care of that we didn't get to do before!"

"Oh, man." Ralph groaned. "You're really going to say that in front of the kid?"

"She doesn't know what I'm talking about." She shrugged.

"Yeah? Well, I do!" Ralph angerily. "I don't want to hear about that stuff!"

"Guys!" Felix interupted. His face was streaked with the honeyglows as he held his hammer in a striking posistion. When the arguing characters paid no attention to him, he struck the code. Vanellope's and Calhoun's body twitched. Calhoun's eyes flashed from green to red, and Vanellope's flashed from red to green. Finally, their eyes went back to their normal colors as they blinked and looked down at themselves.

"Is it you, honeybunch?" Felix asked as he stepped up to Calhoun. She didn't say anything. All she did was swoop down, pick up the small handyman, and crush their lips together. Felix responded eagerly. Vanellope glitched up onto Ralph's shoulder and made gagging noises.

"Why don't you two get a room?" She told them. Calhoun pulled Felix away and craddled him like a baby.

"That's a good idea, cavity." She started to walk away when Vanellope suddenly glitched in front of them.

"Wait!" She said putting her hands out to stop them. "You said you'd tell me about what I saw in your backstory."

"Now that she brought it up..." Felix said sitting up in Calhoun's arms. "Ralph, we need to talk about something I saw in your memories."

"And I need to talk to the kid about hers." Ralph said.

"Don't think you're getting out of yours, Fix-It." Calhoun said looking down at her husband.

"I think it's time we all sat down, and really talked about our past..." Felix said.

"You're right." Calhoun sat down on the cold, concrete groung of the room they were in, and they others joined her making a square.

"Who wants to go first?" Calhoun said putting the offer on the table.

"I'll go..." Felix said as he pulled his hat off and twisted it in his hands.

**And we'll learn more about that next time. Until then. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been meaning to do this for a looooong time. I got grounded. '-_- I finally got my laptop back, though! Now I can finally put this thing to rest...So enjoy!**

Felix took a deep breath as he stood up. He looked around at the faces staring at him, and he put his hat back on.

"Well, you guys all know the basics of my backstory." He started off. "My father gave me a magic hammer that I use whenever I'm called upon by the Nicelanders."

Everyone nodded their heads as they waited fro him to continue.

"But that's not all there is to it." He sighed as he looked down for a second. "Think about it. It's a magic hammer that can fix anything with one tap. It doesn't matter how big the problem was. It could fix it like that! So what kind of man would give away that power?"

"If it were me, I'd have to be dead if I gave that baby away." Ralph said jokeningly before he noticed Felix's pained expression.

"Well, that's just it." Felix continued. "My father gave me my hammer on his deathbed. He had told me to use it to help others. He said that I shouldn't use it for my own selfish purposes. That's why I went to the Nicelanders when they called for help."

Felix sniffled a little. He kept staring at the ground.

"Oh, baby." Calhoun muttered. She reached out to hold him, but he held his hand up to stop her.

"That's not all." He muttered. "My coding also tells me that I gave up everything to complete my father's last wish. I gave up my old job, friends, and...and my family. I don't know what they were like, but I know I used to have one. I had to abandon them for my father, and I've always felt terrible for it. What kind of man walks out on his family? An aweful one!"

Felix started to tear up, but he quickly wiped it away. He turned away from his friends and wife. They must of thought he was a terrible person now, too. Suddenly, he felt to strong, nimble arms grab him from behind. He looked up to see Calhoun holding him from behind.

"It's okay, Felix." She told him as she set him in her lap. "You didn't actually do those things. They were just coded memories. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah, Hammertime." Vanellope said as she glitched in front of him. "You're the best little goody two-shoes I know."

"She's right, Felix." Ralph joined in. "You're the nicest guy ever! What would we do without you?"

Felix smiled his thanks as he settled himself more in Calhoun's lap. Calhoun kissed his head before looking at the others.

"I think I should go, then." Calhoun said with a stern face. Felix took her hand in his as she continued. "You know that I take my job very seriously. I always have perimeter checks set up after hours. I need to make sure no one ever gets hurt or killed by the Cybugs. Atleast, not ever again."

Vanellope and Ralph looked at her confused, but Felix listened on knowingly. Still, even he didn't know everything about it and was dying to hear more.

"There was a man named Brad Scott. He was one of the scientist that worked on the Cybug experiment." Calhoun cleared her throat and went on. "We were very...close. In fact, we were supposed to get married."

Ralph and Vanellope gasped.

"You were supposed to marry someone else besides Hammertime? But you two are perfect for each other! It's like...uh...what's that word? It starts with a d?"

"Destiny." Ralph finished for her.

"Yeah! What happened?" Vanellope asked even though she was afraid she already knew the answer.

"I'm getting to that. Anyways," Calhoun said. "I forgot to do a perimeter check one day. My wedding day. No one was prepared when the Cybug jumped through the window. Brad was eaten alive, and I had to shoot the bug before it changed into those aweful Cybrids. I promised that I'd kill every last one to avenge his death."

Calhoun let her bangs hide her face. She didn't want them to see the single tear going down her cheek. She suddenly felt something wrap itself around her waste. She looked down and saw Felix hugging her. She then felt another pair of arms and looked down to see Vanellope joining in. She smiled and quickly wiped the tear away.

"Alright, alright. That's enough with the hugs and kisses who's next?" Calhoun said switching back into Sergant mode.

"You never have any problems when Felix gives you a bunch of hugs and kisses." Vanellope teased as she glitched back onto Ralph's shoulder.

"I said who's next?" Calhoun stated again as she smirked down at her now honeyglow husband.

"I guess I'll go." Ralph said. "I remember when we were first plugged in and how excited I was to meet the other characters in the game. The first person I met was Gene. I had gotten a little too excited, and I ended up dropping alot of bricks on him. His character isn't one that was supposed to die, so he wasn't prepared for it. He came back since we were in our own game, but that made him mark me as a monster. A person whose only pupose was to wreck things. The others didn't see it happen, but they spotted us and made their way over. They seemed really nice, but Gene told them that I was evil after hours, too. The other Nicelanders belived him instantly, but Felix looked a little hesitant. He looked like he was siding with me, but Gene took him away before we could really talk. I always tried to hang out with him or the others, but Gene always told them how I had 'killed' him. So i was alone for holidays, anniversaries, and birthdays. I just...I just really wanted a friend."

"Oh my land..." Felix gasped. "Ralph, I'm so sorry. I never knew. I-"

"It's okay, Felix." Ralph quickly said. "Everything's fine now. I got all you guys, and I couldn't be happier."

"Awww." Vanellope teased. "Stinkbrain has a soft side."

"Whatever." Ralph grinned but then turned serious. "Now you have some talking to do, kid. I know what those kids did to you before you became President."

"Y-You saw that?" Vanellope's face flushed.

"Saw what?" Calhoun asked as Felix leaned forward.

"Tell them, kid." Ralph said.

"When Turbo or King Candy came around, everyone instantly became my enemy. He said that no one was to friend me, and that I was never allowed to race." Vanellope started out. "The others were really mean. They-They used to beat me up. Sometimes they actually beat me until I died, but since I was in my game I came back. Glitch and all. They would beat me no matter how much I begged them to stop. It-It hurt."

"Oh my land..." Felix gasped.

"Those sugary little son of a-" Calhoun started before she remembered a kid was in the room."Son of a...Cybug."

"They say they don't remember it, but I think it's because they're ashamed of it." Vanellope said as she wiped a few tears away. "I forgave them, but it's still burned into my code."

Vanellope started to cry and the others formed a group hug around her.

"Oh it's okay now, sugar." Felix soothed. "You're safe now."

"Thanks, guys." Vanellope smiled as she broke up the group hug. She wiped away the few remaining tears. "What are we still doing here, huh? I say we all go get some rootbeer floats at _Tappers._ Who's with me?"

The all laughed as they left the room. They would never look at each other the same way again. From that day on, they now had a stronger bond than any character had seen before. They weren't just friends. They were family.

**The End.**


End file.
